This invention relates to an apparatus and method for inserting multiple self clenching fasteners. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for inserting a self clenching fastener, stud, standoff, etc. into a sheet of material.
In modern day manufacturing, it becomes necessary to insert a fastener, stud, standoff, or other object into a sheet of material with the aid of a press. The sheet of material may be metal, plastic, etc. The typical installation requires a combination of fasteners, studs, standoffs be impressed into a sheet of material for varying purposes. Regardless of the specific purpose or structure, a single sheet of material will contain a combination of these fasteners, studs, standoffs, etc. The press is commercially available from Penn Engineering & Manufacturing Corp. under the mark PEMSERTER, and is also available, for example, from Haeger Company and Auto-Sert. Also, the fasteners, studs, standoffs, etc. are available from Penn Engineering & Manufacturing Corp. and Captive Fasteners Company under the names self clinching fasteners, studs, standoffs, etc.
Currently, a manufacturer sets up the press in order to install one specific type of fastener and proceed to install the fastener. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, a first type of tool in combination with a punch and an anvil will be required. After completion of this specific series of fasteners, the manufacturer would then retool and set up the press for a different object i.e. a stud. Generally, the setting-up of the press would include providing a different tool which is used in conjunction with the press, as those of ordinary skill in the art would readily understand. Thus, this second tool would be used to install a series of studs.
After completion of this specific series of studs, the manufacturer would then set up the press for a different object i.e. standoffs. Again, the same type of sequence would be utilized. The tool would be changed so that the standoffs can be properly inserted into the sheet of material. The teachings of the prior art require multiple tools in order to insert each object. The time required for switching from one tool to the next and multiple handling of the part is notable and represents a significant cost.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and method that can expedite the insertion of objects (such as fasteners, studs, nuts, standoffs, etc.) into a sheet of material. There is also a need for a single tool that can be used for the pressing of studs, fasteners, standoffs etc into a sheet of material. Further, there is a need for a tool that will reduce that the amount to time a needed to install a series of fasteners, studs, standoffs, etc. onto a sheet of material.